


The Proposition

by EvilEd



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Well not really, its the young ones afterall, just a bit of fluff, just a short one, weve all seen cash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilEd/pseuds/EvilEd
Summary: Vyvyan's in trouble, but Rick thinks he has the solution. Set during Cash.
Relationships: Vyvyan Basterd/Rick (Young Ones)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastinating a fic by writing another fic? It's more likely than you think.

“Marry me.”

Well, this was it. Rick had officially gone mad. Or maybe he’d always _been_ mad, and Vyvyan simply hadn’t noticed it amongst the rest of the chaos that dominated his student experience.

And speaking of unprecedented chaos…

Vyv peered over his rapidly expanding baby bump to stare at the boy perched on the edge of the bed. A boy who – for once – looked scarily sincere. There was no trace of humour or dramatic flair behind his eyes, and certainly none of the fear or apprehension the punk might have expected. Vyvyan frowned, rolled his eyes, sighed.

“Christ, you really are a poof.”

“I’m being serious.” Rick persisted.

“You're being a _twat_.”

“Oh, Vyvyan you can’t can’t possibly raise this child on your own!” Rick snapped, and then softened almost immediately, placing a tentative hand on Vyvyan’s stomach, “Let…let me help you.”

“…You don’t even _like_ me.”

“That’s not strictly true,” Rick muttered, and allowed the lingering weight of his hand on Vyv’s stomach to say what he didn’t quite have the courage to.

“…Two blokes can’t _get married_ , Rick.” Vyv whispered, as if that was the issue rather than their mutual disdain for one another.

“And a _bloke_ can’t have a baby the last time I checked! For Cliff’s sake Vyvyan! I think under the circumstances we’re allowed to go against convention, don’t you?”

“But it’s not your baby!”

“I don’t care.” Rick shrugged.

“What would your _parents_ think?”

“I don’t particularly care about that either. And before you throw out any more blimmin’ excuses, I think you’ve got more chance of getting through college if we both pitch in – and Cliff knows having a baby in the house is going to be a bloody distraction anyway, so I suppose I might as well lend a hand – and if we get married the baby can have its own room, because I’ll move into your room, and as long as we’ve both got our grants and Neil’s working for the pigs, I think…we might be alright. But you can’t – you _shouldn’t_ …it’s not right to have to manage on your own, Vyv. A child should have two parents. Well, I know _you_ didn’t, but…but you – we – want a better life for our baby than what we had, don’t we? That’s what parents are _supposed_ to want, isn’t it?”

“Rick-”

“And I don’t _mind_ , Vyv. I really don’t. Besides, it’s not as if I’ve got a stream of girlies waiting in the wings. I’m hardly making a great and noble sacrifice.” He shot Vyvyan a cheeky grin, found the punk’s hand under the blankets and squeezed. A self-deprecating joke? From Rick Pratt? _Bloody hell_.

“…You haven’t even got a ring.” Vyv snorted. Rick might have taken offence to this, had it not been for the smile on the punk’s face and the warmth in his tone. Clearly, this was a done deal.

“Then take that awful _thing_ out of your nose and stick it on your finger,” Rick told him, and found he could barely get the words out for all the giggling. But before the logistics could be discussed in greater detail, Mike returned to the drawing-room with a deck of cards and a smile.

“Alright lads? Fancy a game?”

“Yeah, alright.” Vyvyan replied, but his eyes were still on the poet.

“Now Rick, you know the rules. If you’ve got an R in your name, you’re only allowed one card.”


End file.
